Disneyland Toronto
Disneyland Toronto is a disney -themed amusement park at Toronto Canada, North America at [[Disney Canada Resort|'Disney Canada Resort']] featuring rides and attractions based on disney properties. the park similair to the Magic Kingdom in Orlando and Disneyland Paris in Marne-la-Vallée, France. It opened on April 16, 1996. Lands Upcoming * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge - An Upcoming Star Wars Themed Area that is located near the Tomorrowland area Opening Date: '''June 20, 2019. '''Current * Main Street, Canada - An Area themed after a typical Midwest town of the early 20th century. Opening Date: 'April 16,1996. * '''Fantasyland '- An Area themed to classic stories of Disney '''Opening Date: '''April 16,1996. * '''Westernland - An area themed to the American frontier times Opening Date: '''April 16,1996. * '''Adventureland - An area themed to the exotic tropical place in a far-off region of the world Opening Date: 'April 16,1996. * '''Critter Country '- An Area Themed To Critters. 'Opening Date: '''April 16,1996. * '''Mickey's Toontown '- An area Themed To Toontown '''Opening Date: '''April 16,1996. * '''Tomorrowland 2055 - An area themed to the Space Age That has simlar Themeing To the Tomorrowland in The Magic Kingdom And Discoveryland In Disneyland Paris Opening Date: '''April 16,1996 Rides, Shops, Restaurants and More! '''Fantasyland TBA. Tomorrowland 2055 An area themed to the Space Age That has simlar Themeing To the Tomorrowland in Thd Magic Kingdom And Discoveryland In Disneyland Paris Opening Date: April 16,1996 Current Attractions * Space Mountain: From The Earth To The Moon (1996) * Starcade - An Aracde. Map Info: 'TBA * '''ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter '- a theater-in-the-round attraction. '''Opened: '''April 16, 1996. Map Info: TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Star Tours – The Adventures Continue - Map Info: '''Make the jump to hyperspace as you ride aboard a 3D, motion-simulated space flight to popular destinations from Star Wars. '''Opened: '''May 12, 2014 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''Star Tours '''Sponsored by: '''Energizer * '''ImageWorks: The Playground of The Future - an interactive exhibit area Map Info: '''Explore this interactive play area after you Journey Into Imagination—where guests can explore and create and interact with state-of-the-art exhibits. '''Opened: '''April 16, 1996. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''Flying Saucers - A teacups ride different from the one formerly at Disneyland California and aslo similar to Storm Force Accelatron at Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando but fully indoors with lights. Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: April 16, 1996. Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters - A Omnimover interactive shooting gallery dark ride. Map Info: '''Fire lasers to defeat Zurg in this shooting-gallery attraction that puts you in the center of a thrilling space battle. '''Opened: '''May 17, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''Delta Dreamflight * '''Mission: Space - Map Info: '''A centrifugal motion simulator thrill ride. Experience authentic NASA-style training on a thrilling ride to Mars—or orbit around Earth during an all-new, family-friendly mission '''Opened: '''March 22, 2005. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''Canary 751 River Adventure (1998) * Astro Orbitor '''- rocket-spinner dumbo like attraction '''Map Info: '''Pilot your very own spaceship high in the sky above Tomorrowland amid a gleaming constellation of orbiting planets. '''Opened: '''April 16, 1996. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Tron Lightcycle Power Run (2018) * Plectu’s Fantastic Intergalactic Revue (1996) * Autopia - A race car themed attraction Map Info: '''Put the pedal to the metal as Honda’s Humanoid Robot and Bird guide you on an unforgettable road trip along this amazing miniature motorway... '''Opened: April 16, 1996. Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Ford * '''Horizons (1996) * PIXAR Classics - A 4D film attraction that shows Pixar's 5 short films from 1984-1989. Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''May 27, 2016, '''Replaced: '''Captain EO '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Note: '''It can also be accessed via The Imageworks. * '''The Timekeeper - a Circle-Vision 360° film Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''April 16, 1996. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''The Mysteries Of The Nautilus (1996) * Journey to the Center of the Earth - a high speed slot car attraction. Map Info: 'A thrilling, suspenseful journey through a mysterious subterranean world. ''Opened: April 12, 2002. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' ''- A submarine style dark ride attraction and a clone of the one at Tokyo DisneySea Map Info: '''Journey deep within the oceans to discover the mysteries of the deep sea. '''Opened: April 16, 1996. Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Rocket Rods (1996) * Stitch Encounter (2015) * Star Wars Launch Bay (2015) * Innoventions (1996) Former Attractions * Star Tours * ' Delta Dreamflight' * Honey, I Shrunk The Audience! * Captain EO * TBA'.' CancelledAttractions * Stitch's Great Escape - Reason: TBA Category:Disney Parks Category:Canada Category:Theme Parks